La luz que cobija las sombras
by Lord Sharingan
Summary: Tan parecidos como dos gotas de agua, pero a la vez tan diferentes como la luz y la oscuridad, ¿Que pasaría si descubrieran que no son tan distantes como piensan?


**Tiempo sin vernos, he vuelto con un pequeño one-shot de un gran juego, como lo es Elsword, con una pareja que en lo personal me encanta, no me queda más que decir, que lo disfruten.**

_La luz que cobija la sombra_

Ella y yo éramos tan diferentes, tanto como la noche y el día, pero a la vez, éramos tan parecidos como dos gotas de agua, ¿Curioso? No imaginas cuanto… Y quizá ya sepas lo que sigue, pero te pido que no me interrumpas, pues mi historia tengo que contar, y quizá, solo quizá te lleves una sorpresa al conocerme un poco mejor.

Podría decir muchas cosas acerca de mi, pero preferiría que la conocieras un poco mejor, ¿Conocer? ¿A quién? Estoy seguro que mencioné que la causa de mi confusión tiene nombre, apellido, y unos hermosos ojos color miel.

¿Su nombre? Ara, heredera del poderoso y ahora extinto clan Haan, una poderosa guerrera, que dominaba con una maestría sin igual el arte de combate con lanza, sin embargo nadie pensaría en ello al ver a la bella chica que causa mi pesar, de largo cabello negro, piel tan blanca como la nieve y un par de lindos ojos café, que coronaban el rostro más bello que había visto, de esbelta figura y delicados modales, definitivamente nadie relacionaría la bella estampa de Ara Haan, con la formidable artista marcial que se movía elegante y delicada como la brisa de la mañana, a la vez de poderosa e imbatible como un poderoso huracán, con aquella incansable combatiente que había ganado con todo derecho el titulo de Sakra Devanam, la diosa de la justicia, aquella que había vencido incluso a su instinto, y ahora peleaba sin tregua contra el mal, luchando junto a Eun, el zorro de las nueve colas, con la única meta de lograr la redención de su hermano Aren, quien convertido en el poderoso Lord demoniaco Ran, acabó con toda la familia Haan, y cualquier rastro de vida en la ciudad de los dioses, quedando solo la bella lancera con vida.

Yo jamás me consideré alguien especial, había nacido el seno de la familia Seiker, encargada de gobernar y proteger la capital de Hamel, mi nombre, Prince, desde mi nacimiento había sido colocada junto a mi cuna una piedra protectora, herencia por derecho de los miembros del clan, que con el tiempo convertí en un formidable cañón, "El Destructor" y una poderosa armadura, "La Baluartillería" que de nada sirvieron para proteger a mi amada ciudad del ataque de quien unos días atrás protegía cual poderoso escudo la capital de Hamel, "El caballero blanco" mi padre, quien fue infinitamente superior a mi habilidad, venciéndome con gran facilidad, gracias a Elsword y los demás logre salvarme, decidiéndome a viajar por el mundo, no sin antes jurar que volvería a Hamel en el momento en el que fuese más fuerte, y salvaría a mi padre de la oscuridad.

El tiempo me había cambiado bastante, había crecido, y había madurado a la vez, mi infantil figura había cambiado, como era natural mis ojos seguían siendo azules, y mi cabello seguía siendo rubio cenizo, pero mi imagen dejó de parecer tierna, para imponer respeto, e incluso miedo, en mi aun ardía el deseo de proteger a aquellos que aprecio, pero había dejado de ser un escudo, para convertirme en una espada, cortando cualquier amenaza antes de que esta siquiera se manifestara, ataviado con "Baluartillería" y armado con "El Destructor" y los poderosos "Cañones de Plata" soy la peor pesadilla de aquellos que buscan el mal, sin embargo, la gente, e incluso mis amigos me ven con desaprobación, e incluso miedo, dándome el sobrenombre del "Heraldo de la Muerte" el cazador que esconde incluso su sombra, aquel que no dudaría en poner una bala en la frente de cualquiera, si con ello podía mantener a salvo a mis seres queridos.

La encontramos en las cercanías de mi ciudad natal, agotada y con su cuerpo cubierto de heridas, vestía ropas extrañas, y portaba su fiel lanza, sujetándola con completa seguridad pese a su estado, su rostro lucía cansado, pero el fuego en su mirada me hizo recordar la promesa que hice frente a los restos de la batalla que casi cobra mi vida, seguramente fue ello lo que me convenció que no debía disparar el cañón de plata que ya apuntaba directamente a su sien, ese fue posiblemente el primer momento en el que la odié, como la sigo odiando en este momento.

La odié por hacer volver a mi mente aquellos recuerdos dolorosos que prefería sepultar bajo mi determinación, la odiaba profundamente por compartir un sendero tan complicado como el mío, la odié en gran medida por sacar fuerzas de su propio dolor, y vencer cualquier adversidad, por volverse un escudo poderoso para los inocentes, la odié de variadas formas, por representar aquello que en algún momento anhelé y que no pude lograr gracias a mi falta de decisión, la odié por volverse fuerte, y por demostrarme que era posible seguir el camino de la justicia y la verdad, por demostrar que si estoy inmerso en la muerte y en las tinieblas es por mi propio gusto, la odié con mi vida entera por ser esa mirada dulce que necesitaba después de cada jornada, que brillaba entre aquellos ojos llenos de reproche que me seguían a diario, pero sobre todo, la odié por ser mi apoyo incondicional, esa frase de aliento, esa risa y ese impulso que tanto necesitaba, para poder abrir los ojos cada mañana y cargar con el peso de mis culpas, que se sentían tan ligeras bajo la luz de su sonrisa, como odié a esa bella guerrera, por confundirme tanto, y por convertir todo ese odio, en la necesidad de estar junto a ella.

Bien, bien, es claro que me enamoré de mi bella compañera de batallas, ¿Pero eso cambiaría algo? Por donde lo viese, ella nunca se fijaría en alguien tan oscuro como lo era yo, nunca podría estar cerca de ella como yo lo deseaba, estar junto a ella, arrancarle una sonrisa, sentir la suavidad de su piel en mis manos, eran cosas que estaban tan lejos de mi alcance, como el Sol se encuentra lejos de la Luna.

Fue un día extraño, lo bastante extraño como para hacerme creer que solo me encontraba teniendo una pesadilla, habíamos logrado salvarnos de una situación tan complicada, que él solo poder asegurar que estábamos completos podría calificarse de milagroso, mis cañones de plata se comportaron a la altura de la situación, abriendo un camino de muerte entre la horda a la que nos enfrentábamos, aniquilando cualquier amenaza cercana a mis amigos, y sobre todo a mi amada Ara, salvamos la vida, pero gracias a mi desempeño las miradas reprobatorias que caían sobre mi habían duplicado su peso, me alejé de todo y de todos, buscando un lugar en el que la luna me bañara con su luz, y la tierra me cobijase con un agradable silencio, un lugar ideal para pedir tregua a mis fantasmas, y suplicar por un instante más de cordura.

Pero el silencio fue roto por su melodiosa voz, ella, siempre tan hermosa como bondadosa, se sentó a mi lado, sonriéndome como siempre, mirándome con la dulzura de siempre, preocupada como siempre, por mi, traté de excusarme, como siempre, asegurándole que todo se encontraba "bien", ella me miró con desaprobación, y tomando con delicadeza mi mano, me aseguró que podía confiarle aquello que me hería, me susurró con algo de pena, que se había dado cuenta hacía algún tiempo, que yo no me encontraba del todo bien, que ella estaría ahí para escucharme, o si lo deseaba, solo me acompañaría en silencio, yo vacilaba, ahogado por el peso de mis culpas, pero negándome a llenar a mi amada con mi dolor, hasta que escuché su voz resonar hasta el fondo de mi alma.

"Mi hermano amaba la luna, siempre me dijo que prefería la noche sobre el día, gracias a que ella brillaba alta y esplendida en el cielo, cuando… cuando el cambió, traté de hacerle recordar a la Luna, pero no sirvió de nada, aunque… realmente anhelo que llegue el día, en el que pueda sentarme junto a él, a observar la luna como en los viejos tiempos, se que lo que hizo fue terrible, y que tendré que juzgarlo por sus crímenes, pero si pudiera permitirme un pequeño deseo, sería volver a observar a la Dama de la noche junto a él"

Los ojos de Ara estaban llenos de lágrimas, pero aun así sonreía, ¿Cómo podría resistir verla de esa manera? Hablé y hablé, dije todo aquello que me oprimía el pecho, y lloré, lloré como no lo hacía desde que abandoné Hamel, ella me escuchó con tranquilidad, lloró conmigo, y me abrazó cuando supo que necesitaba sentir a alguien cerca, cuando terminé ella solo me sonrió dulcemente, y habló.

"Nada de eso importa"

"Pero tantas vidas fueron segadas por mi causa"

"Lo hiciste protegiendo a los débiles, protegiéndonos a nosotros, tus amigos"

"Una muerte sigue siendo una muerte, sea de un inocente o un culpable"

"Siéntete culpable de aquello de lo que te arrepientes, salvar a tus amigos es algo que estoy segura, nunca te llenará de arrepentimiento"

"creo que tienes razón, pero…" ella apoyó uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios, y no me dejó terminar, su sonrisa seguía manteniéndome a su merced.

"Te lo he dicho, nada de eso importa, e incluso si todos te rechazaran, yo te aceptaré tanto como sea necesario, porque eres alguien importante para mi…" su pequeña boca dejó de moverse, y un lindo y muy notorio sonrojo llenó sus mejillas, ¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Acaso ella dijo lo que creí escuchar? "Para nosotros, tus amigos" su sonrisa ahora mostraba un ligero nerviosismo, trató de levantarse, y trastabilló un poco, para luego levantarse por completo, algo más calmada, y recuperando su usual sonrisa, me ofreció su mano, para ayudarme a ponerme de pie.

Era claro que sabía lo que tenía que hacer, y aunque mentiría si dijera que no dudé un instante, también sería una mentira el decir que ese lapso fue muy largo.

Tomé su mano con delicadeza, y halé de ella hacia mí, conocía su formidable fuerza, pero ella no se esperaría algo así, gracias al impulso de su caída, ambos rodamos por la suave hierba, por azares del destino, quedé justo sobre ella, disfrutando el agradable espectáculo que me brindaba el verla completamente sonrojada, y bastante nerviosa bajo el peso de mi cuerpo.

Sentí ese distintivo aroma a flores que le distinguía, y que estaba arrebatándome el poco autocontrol que aún conservaba, vi sus labios susurrar con suavidad mi nombre, verla, tan vulnerable, tan cerca de mí, pero sobre todo tan bella como siempre, creo que mi autocontrol decidió que era el momento adecuado para unas vacaciones, reclamé esos delicados labios tan rápido como mi cuerpo me lo permitió, sentí su cuerpo forcejear bajo el mío por un instante que se me hizo eterno, pero solo fue eso, un instante, hasta que sentí como mi beso fue era correspondido de una forma tímida y vacilante, pude sentir su aroma con mayor intensidad, pude sentir la suavidad de sus labios sobre los míos, y todo ello me hacía sentir tan vivo, tan pleno, me separé un instante de ella solo para verla, sonrojada, con sus ojos cerrados y jadeando ligeramente, balbuceando tenuemente lo que imaginé sería mi nombre, y volví a besarla, con mayor intensidad, con mayor anhelo, finalmente nos separamos cuando el aire en nuestros pulmones comenzó a quemarnos por dentro, y con todo el valor que no había consumido le dije a mi amada.

"Yo no deseo reconocimiento alguno, o gratificación por lo que hago, nunca he esperado que todos vengan hacia mí a felicitarme por ser un asesino, pero si hay algo que necesito, es saber que tú estás bien, no me importa ser un guardián o un cazador, siempre y cuando tu estés a mi lado, seré tu escudo y tu espada, el filo de tu lanza, y tu voluntad para luchar, solo te pido que tú seas mi soporte y mi guía, que sigas siendo esa sonrisa que me dé ánimos, y ese susurro que me infunda valor… ¿Podrás estar junto a este Heraldo de la muerte, mi amada Sakra Devanam?

Quizá me equivoqué, y ella me abofetearía en ese instante, o simplemente no volvería a hablarme, pero contrario a todos aquellos pensamientos que rondaban mi mente, ella solo siguió sonriéndome, con esa dulzura tan suya, y me dijo con un delicado susurro al oído.

"Seré tu soporte y tu guía, si estás en oscuridad, lucharé a tu lado, para traerte a la luz, seré esa sonrisa, y ese susurro que anhelas, se mi escudo, y continua cuidándome como hasta ahora lo has hecho, porque yo continuaré junto a ti mientras mi corazón siga latiendo.

Nos miramos por un instante, y reímos como dos niños, de una forma en la que no nos habíamos reído hacía un tiempo, sin dolor, únicamente por felicidad, y volvimos a besarnos, convencidos de que ahora las cosas cambiarían para ambos, y que esos cambios, quizá eran todo lo que hacía falta para componer el camino, una cosa era clara, para mí, y era que desde hacía un tiempo no podía ver la vida sin ella.

Varios silbidos y un leve carraspeo nos avisaron de que no nos encontrábamos solos, nuestros amigos estaban cerca de nosotros, abrazándose entre ellos, silbando o solo sonriéndonos levemente en aprobación, Ara y yo nos ruborizamos por completo, pero nuestras manos no se separaron, mientras mirábamos con algo de pena y bastante felicidad hacia esa luna que nos había cobijado mientras revelábamos los secretos de nuestras almas.

Como pueden ver, mi historia era algo que debía contarse, y quizá en parte no he cambiado del todo, porque aun siento algo parecido al odio, y ese extraño sentimiento solo está dirigido a una cosa, a todo ese tiempo que pasé lejos de ella, todo ese tiempo en el que no disfruté del suave tacto de su piel en mis manos, de sus risas y sus besos, lo único que podría odiar en este momento, es todo aquel tiempo que perdí por mis dudas, pero que ahora no importa mucho, porque ella es mi diosa de la justicia, y yo su fiel guardián.


End file.
